This invention relates to cycle seat support units and more particularly to unitary, molded, cycle seat support units.
In the cycle industry, much development has been achieved during the many years of the existence of the various type of cycles. However, one area which has traditionally suffered from great innovations is the cycle seat support unit. Throughout the years, cycle seats have experienced many variations in size, shape, and materials, but the support unit to which the cycle seat is secured has consistently been manufactured with various combinations of spring arrangements through the years in order to provide the cycle seat with the support and resilience necessary for the rider. In the bicycle field, the spring construction is also employed to provide the seat with sufficient flexibility to allow the seat to move with the rider as he pedals, shifting his weight from side to side.
In general, cycle seat support units have experienced wide developmental activity in materials construction and varying spring designs, but they have consistently been manufactured from a plurality of interconnected parts, virtually always employing a spring arrangement.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a cycle seat support unit which is capable of both supporting a rider and flexibly moving with the demands of the rider, without the use of any spring arrangement.
Another object of this invention is to provide the cycle seat unit defined above which insulates against road shocks as well as providing support and flexibility.
Another object of this invention is to provide the cycle seat unit defined above, which is inexpensive to manufacture and readily assembled onto a cycle.
A further object of this invention is to provide the cycle seat unit defined above, which is capable of enduring all of the demands placed upon it by the rider, while also providing the rider with a comfortable, supported ride.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.